Vehicle breakdowns, accidents, attacks on individuals and property, and other incidents may occur such that public safety personnel (for example, police officers, firefighters, and the like) are called to an incident area to help with an incident. It may be helpful to monitor the incident area to provide details of the incident to public safety personnel located at a location remote from the incident area (for example, a command center) in real-time.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.